Give Me One More Change
by SarangRyeong9
Summary: no summary , KrisTao/Taoris fanfiction GS, OneShoot


**Give Me One More Change**

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan  
Other Cast : Lay, Luhan, Chanyeol**

Genre : Angst, Drama, Romance

Warning : GS, Typo (s)

Discalimer : Maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita, ini hasil pemikiran saya sendiri.  
  
~O~

Seorang namja tinggi tengah berjalan dikoridor rumah sakit, ditangan kanannya menggenggam sebucket bunga lili dan wangi, dan ketika sudah sampai didepan pintu kamar inap seseorang itu namja tinggi ini membuka knop pintu itu dan membukanya masuk perlahan dan menatap sosok yeoja terbaring dengan berbagai alat medis ditubuh kurusnya.

" Selamat malam.. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa merasa lebih baik? " tanya namja tinggi itu dengan senyuman dibibirnya, tangannya bergerak untuk mengganti bunga yang berada didalam vas bunga itu dengan bunga yang baru.

" Aku membawakanmu bunga lili, bukankah bunga itu bunga kesukaanmu? Kau juga menginginkan aku membelikannya untukmu 'kan? Aku sudah membelikannya untukmu, maaf jika terlambat " ucap namja itu dengan nada menyesal, seharusnya ia yang berada diatas ranjang ini bukan yeoja polos berhati malaikat ini, ia adalah namja yang kejam. Membiarkan yeoja yang mencintainya menanggung semua penderitaannya. Sungguh namja yang tidak tahu-

" Mianhe, Jeongmal mianhe Huang Zi Tao ~~~ "

Ooo

" Yifan-ge.. Tunggu aku~~ " teriak yeoja tinggi berdarah China pada seorang namja yang jaraknya hanya beberapa meter dari yeoja itu.

" Kris-ge? Kenapa tidak menunggu Zitao? " tanya yeoja bernama Huang Zi Tao itu pada namja bernama Wu Yi Fan.

" Apa itu harus kulakukan? " tanya Yifan dingin dan datar juga tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya yang lebar

" Tentu saja Ge, Kitakan Couple " ucap Zitao enteng tanpa memikirkan apa perkataannya barusan senyuman terpatri dibibir tipisnya.

Langkah namja bernama Yifan itu terhenti dan menatap Zitao dengan tatapan tajamnya,

" Apa katamu? Couple? " Zitao mengangguk kemudian tersenyum kembali,

" Jangan harap aku mau denganmu " Senyuman yang hangat itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang digantikan dengan tatapan sendu dan sedih oleh Zitao

" Tapi Ge-

" Cukup, aku tidak mau kau bilang sekali lagi kalau kita ini Couple " dan Yifan meninggalkan Zitao begitu saja dengan perasaan hancur juga sakit.

Ooo

" Gege? Mau makan apa? Biar aku belikan ne? " tawar Zitao saat jam pelajaran sudah berakhir dan digantikan dengan jam Istirahat,

" Aku tidak lapar " ucap Yifan singkat dan dingin tanpa memandang Zitao yang duduk memandangi wajah tampannya disampingnya. Zitao benar-benar mencintai namja ini.

" Ah, tidak ge. Gege harus makan aku belikan ya? " dengan langkah cepat atau bisa dibilang berlari Zitao menuju kantin dan membeli makanan kesukaan Yifan. Sedangkan Yifan tak peduli, ia mengambil headphonenya lalu memakainya lagi dan melanjutkan membacanya.

SRAKK

" Gege ini makanannya, Gege pilih saja yang gege mau " ucap Zitao sumringah dan tangannya bergerak untuk membuka bungkus cokelat waffle dan menyodorkannya kehadapan Yifan

" Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tidak suka makanan seperti itu " tepis Yifan hingga membuat Cokelat itu terjatuh kelantai, dan Zitao benar-benar kaget.

Hari ini adalah dimana seluruh siswa Gwangzhou mengikuti acara Summer Camp dan begitu juga dengan Zitao yang notabenenya sangat suka sekali dengan alam dan selain itu dia juga bisa terus memandangi Yifan dengan sesuka hatinya.

" Yifan-ge? Gege haus? Mau minum? " tawar Zitao seraya menyodorkan air mineral itu pada Yifan. Yifan menggeleng dan menepis botol itu agar menjauh dari pandangannya.

" Oh, baiklah... "

Ooo

" Lay-jie? Aku jalan-jalan sebentar ne? " izin Zitao pada yeoja satu tingkat diatasnya.

" Iya, jangan lama-lama sebentar lagi akan malam dan kita harus makan malam " ucap yeoja bernama Lay itu

" Ne " Zitao melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekitar sana, ada banyak siswa disana, juga ia menemukan Yifan yang sedang bersenda gurau bersama teman-temannya.

" Whoooaaa.. Kupu-kupu itu cantik sekali~ " ucap Zitao saat melihat siluet kupu-kupu cantik berwarna kuning dengan corak coklat.

" Kejar ah, "

Ooo

" Aku dimana? Kenapa jalannya tidak ada? Apa aku tersesat? " tanya Zitao pada dirinya sendiri dan memandangi sekitarnya yang mulai gelap dan banyak pepohonan besar dan menakutkan, Zitao berjalan kearah awal dia berjalan namun malah semakin jauh dari tempat awal.

" Aku dimana? Dan aku lapar~~~ "

Ooo

" Huang Zi Tao! Ya, dimana kau! " seseorang berteriak memanggil nama yeoja cantik bermata panda itu

" Yifan-ge? Yifan-ge.. Zitao disini ~ "

BRUGH

Zitao berlari mengejar suara itu namun kakinya tersandung akar pohon dan terjatuh dengan kepala membentur pohon besar didepannya.

" Huang Zi-

" Astaga! "

Ooo

" Eungh~~~ " Zitao mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mengucek matanya dengan punggung tangannya, kemudian mengintari pandangannya keseluruh penjuru, dia ada didalam tenda, apa dia sekarang ada diperkemahan? Siapa yang membawanya, ah ia ingat ia kemarin mengejar kupu-kupu cantik namun ia malah tersesat dan ia mendengar suara Yifan memanggilnya dan ia mengejar Yifan tapi malah dia tersandung akar pohon dan...

" Aduh~ sakit " ucap Zitao menyentuh dahi bagian kanannya yang terluka akibat benturan pohon.

" Sudah bangun? " tanya seorang yeoja disana, Zitao mendongak dan menemukan Luhan sedang berjongkok dihadapannya, Zitao duduk dan kemudian menghadap kearah Luhan,

" Ne Jie, Jie-jie? Zitao laparrr~ " ucap Zitao seraya mengelus perutnya yang terasa sangat perih karena belum diisi sama sekali sejak kemarin sore.

" kalau begitu Jiejie ambilkan, tunggu disini.. Jiejie akan memintanya pada Yifan-ge "

" Ah tidak, biarkan Zitao saja sendiri yang kesana, sekalian Zitao mau berterima kasih pada Yifan-ge karena sudah menolong Zitao " Luhan tersenyum kemudian mengangguk dan mengiyakan Zitao menghampiri Yifan.

Zitao berjalan sembari memegangi dahinya yang diperban, ia mencari sosok Yifan yang tengah duduk didepan api yang diatasnya ada panci yang entah apa isinya, Zitao tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ketiga orang namja disana, namun langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti kala mendengar mereka membicarakan dirinya.

" Kau perhatian sekali pada Zitao? Apa kau menyukainya? " tanya namja yang bersuara cempreng dan lebih pendek darinya ini.

" Aku menyukai yeoja itu, tidak akan.. Dia bahkan sama seperti penguntit yang menggangguku setiap hari, ck menyebalkan! " ucap Yifan seraya mengaduk kasar bubur yang ada didalam panci ukuran sedang itu

" Tapi dia selalu berbicara kalau kau adalah Couplenya, dan kau memasak bubur ini untuknya 'kan? " tanyanya lagi, dan dibalas anggukan oleh namja satunya

" Dia saja yang mengklaim aku ini couplenya, itu semua gara-gara guru Chan, dan dia juga yang menyuruhku membuatkan bubur untuk yeoja itu " ucap Yifan, Zitao dapat mendengar dari suara namja tampan itu terdapat kekesalan didalamnya dan itu semua membuat Zitao sakit hati.

" Jadi kau tidak menyukainya? Ah iya aku dengar Jessica menyukaimu, apa menurutmu Yifan? " Yifan nampak berpikir sebentar dan menjawab

" Jessica? Dia yeoja cantik "

Ooo

Zitao kembali ketendanya, ia menidurkan dirinya diatas kantung tidur, memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya secara berat berharap airmatanya tidak akan mengalir namun tetap saja airmata itu mengalir dengan sendirinya dan membuat Ziao harus terisak tertahan.

Zitao mendengar sura zipper tenda terbuka segera saja ia menghapus airmatanya

" ini makanlah, kau belum makan 'kan? " tanpa perlu berbalik Zitao tahu siapa yang bertanya itu.

" letakkan saja, aku belum lapar " ucap Zitao pelan, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Yifan, laki-laki berambut cepak itu mengerutkan dahinya? Pasalnya jika ia menghampiri Zitao pasti yeoja itu akan sumringah dan mendekat kearahnya, tapi kenapa sekarang? Apa karena benturan dikepalanya itu dia jadi lupa ingatan?

" Ada apa denganmu? "

" Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin istirahat. Kau boleh pergi jika tidak ada keperluan lagi Yifan-sshi " Yifan terkaget mendengar panggilan baru yang ditujukan untuknya itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang Yifan meninggalkan yeoja yang entah sejak kepalanya terbentur itu ia menjadi cuek begitu.

Ooo

Summer Camp berakhir hari ini dan semua sudah siap-siap termasuk yeoja cantik bermata panda dan bertubuh tinggi ini

" Sudah siap Zitao? " tanya Lay pada Zitao yang tengah menutup zipper tas punggungnya

" Sudah jie, ayo " ucap Zitao kemudian menggandeng tangan Lay untuk menuju bus mereka. Karena Lay dan Zitao tidak satu kelas jadi mereka berpisah dan Zitao mau tak mau kembali kebus awalnya, namun ia tak mau satu bangku dengan Yifan, ia terlalu sakit mendengar ucapan namja itu

" Channie? Aku duduk denganmu ya? " kata Zitao membuat raut wajahnya semelas mungkin

" Tapi-

" Bbuing Bbuing~~ "

" Aish baiklah, "

" Xiexie Chanyeolie ~ "

" Aku tidak mengerti bahasamu Zitao, " ucap Cahnyeol pasalnya ia bukan orang China seperti temannya ini

" Channie? Aku duduk denganmu ya? " izin Zitao dengan memasang puppy eyesnya.

" Kenapa kau tidak duduk dengan Yifan? Diakan sebangkumu? " tanya Chanyeol, Zitao bingung harus menjawab apa

" Kenapa kau pindah tempat duduk tanpa memberitahuku eh? " kata Yifan pada Zitao yang duduk disamping Chanyeol

" Tapi aku sudah bilang dengan Guru Chan "

" Tapi-

" Tuan Wu, bisakah kita mulai pelajarannya? "

Ooo

Zitao tengah berjalan dipinggir trotoar yang lumayan ramai, dia habis membeli sesuatu tiba-tiba saja ia melihat siluet namja yang dicintainya tengah menelpon seseorang, Zitao melihat namja itu menyebrang tanpa melihat ada pengendara mobil yang mengendarai mobilnya, lebih tepatnya menerobos lampu merah disana, Zitao berlari sebisa mungkin ia harus menyelamatkan namja yang dicintainya itu

" Yifan-ge, awas- "

BUAGHH

Yifan terpental, dan Zitao? Tertabrak mobil merupakan mobil mini truk itu, dan Yifan tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Zitao tergeletak dengan darah bercucuran dari kepalanya dan juga mulut yeoja itu. Yifan saat itu sedang menerima telepon dari Luhan, dan memberitahu Yifan bahwa Zitao sangat mencintainya, Zitao mendengar percakapan antara Yifan dengan temannya, hingga membuat Zitao sakit hati dan Yifan saat itu sedang mengarahkan dirinya menuju flat kecil yang ditempati oleh Zitao dan mendapatkan alamatnya dari Luhan, tapi apa yang terjadi, Zitao sekarang menyelamatkannya dari Kecelakaan, dan tubuh kurus yeoja itu tergeletak tak berdaya.

" Zitao? Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar laki-laki yang jahat dan tidak mempunyai hati untuk yeoja cantik seperti mu. Aku mohon maafkan aku " lirih Yifan ditelinga Zitao, Yifan sungguh tersiksa saat melihat selang panjang itu memasuki kerongkongan serta tenggorokan Zitao memberikan nafas dari tabung oksigen nan besar, juga infus berisi darah segar dan juga beberapa alat medis lainnya membuat Yifan tidak tahan melihatnya, harusnya ia yang berada diatas ranjang itu, harusnya ia yang ditempeli alat medis itu, harusnya ia yang merasakan sakit dihati dan sakit disekujur tubuhnya bukan yeoja cantik dan manis bermata panda ini.

" Bangunlah Zitao, aku mohon.. Wo ai ni, I love you Huang Zi Tao, aku mohon bangunlah.. Wo ai ni, Saranghae Jeongmal "

Suara pendeteksi jantung itu berbunyi nyaring membuat Yifan menoleh kearah Pendeteksi jantung itu dan Yifan tahu apa arti bunyi nyaring itu.

" Dokter! "

" Maaf-

Ooo

Two Year Later

" Kris? Where are you? " lelaki berumur 20 tahun itu menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara seorang perempuan yang memanggilnya dengan suara manjanya

" I'm here baby, " jawab lelaki bernama Kris itu, ia tersenyum kala ada seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, dan membenamkan wajah orang itu dipunggungnya

" Kau selalu saja meninggalkanku tiba-tiba begini, apa yang kau lakukan disini Kris? " kata perempuan itu sembari memajukan bibirnya bertanda ia kesal, Kris terkekeh mendengarnya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap perempuan cantik itu dan mengecup kening perempuan itu dengan sayang mendekap erat seakan tak mau kehilangan perempuan yang sangat amat dicintainya itu... Lagi

" Tidak apa, hanya ingin mengingat masalalu saja " ucap Kris dengan terkekeh mendengar jawaban ia sendiri

" Ck, kau pasti puaskan membuat aku sakit hati kemarin, kau pasti puaskan? " tanya perempuan itu dengan melepaskan pelukannya kemudian melipat tangannya didepan dada, kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya. Kris terkekeh kemudian menyusul perempuan itu

" Tidak, itu juga salahmu, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau mencintaiku sejak awal SMA, ck bodoh! "

" Apa! Apa katamu, kau yang bodoh. Kau yang bodoh, kau itu tidak peka jadi kau tidak tahu kalau aku ini mmmm.. Mencintaimu sejak dulu! " ucap perempuan bernama Wu Zi Tao itu namun mengecilkan volume suaranya saat kata 'mencintaimu' karena ia sangat malu...

" Sudah, dulu dan sekarang beda, dulu kau penggangguku sekarang kau adalah istriku " ucap Kris tersenyum lembut dan dibalas senyuman manis oleh Zitao

" Wo ai ni Zitao "

" Wo ai ni Yifan-ge "

Ooo

Yifan memutuskan untuk pindah ke Canada bersama Zitao saat melihat Zitao yang belum juga sadar dari Komanya, dan membuat Yifan harus membawanya ke Canada, dimana kedua orang tuanya berada disana dan orang disana memanggil Yifan dengan nama beda yaitu Kris, Kris pun melanjutkan perusahaan ayahnya dan Zitao membantu Ibu Kris yang mempunyai Usaha Butique terkenal dan orang tua Kris juga sangat menyukai Zitao, dan merekapun dinikahkan oleh Orang tua Kris sekitar setahun lalu dan merekapun sekarang hidup bahagia dalam keadaan Zitao yang tengah hamil muda

" Oh iya Kris-ge, kau belum mengabulkan permintaanku "

" Apa? "

" Temui aku dengan semua artis SM Entertainment "

" Apa? "

END

Gimana? Sedihkah? Bahagiakah? atau ngebosenin kah? itu murni pikiran saya. Endingnya happy 'kan? gak tega kalo buat bang Yipan sedih :))

RLC ya Chingu :))


End file.
